1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film integrated circuit device including an integrated circuit such as a microprocessor (CPU), a memory. The present invention particularly relates to an IC card or a portable electronic device typified by a PDA and a cellular telephone.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as the field where an IC card is used is broaden, demand for an IC card having multifunctionality has been increasing. On the other hand, unauthorized use of IC cards increases and the countermeasure is urgently needed. An approach to the accurate personal-identification can be given as a countermeasure for the unauthorized use. As for a generally available IC card, the management using a personal identification number (PIN number) or a password, or printing a photograph of the face in a part of the card are given as methods for personal identification. Further, a method in which personal identification data stored in an IC card may be matched with personal data stored in an external device, so that validation is conducted (Reference 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-215295). Still further, another method in which a user inserts the IC card in which fingerprint data and a log-on ID are stored beforehand into a read/authentication system and a fingerprint image is read by a fingerprint scanning area of the read/authentication system (Reference 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-258975).
However, when a PIN number, a password, or a photograph of the face provided on a part of a card is used, in case of loss or theft, a person other than the identical person might tamper the contents and use the card illegally. Further, the display area of a card is limited, and thus, the information that can be provided is limited.
Further, when the data relating to an identical person (individual) is displayed on the external input device as disclosed in Reference 1, the personal information might flow out to a third party, particularly to a person who manages the external device. Moreover, when a read/authentication system carrying a fingerprint scanner is used as disclosed in Reference 2, the cost of equipment becomes higher to introduce the necessary apparatus.